There has been proposed a related-art printer apparatus for printing images based on a plurality of image files. The related-art printer apparatus produces an order sheet including a plurality of thumbnails corresponding to the plurality of image files. The related-art printer apparatus prints the image based on the image file that corresponds to the thumbnail selected by a user in the order sheet.